Le Faucon
by Albafica des Poissons
Summary: Des textes sur Griffith de Berserk : sa chute, ses actes, ses pensées et la conquête. Jusqu'au bout avec Griffith! :)
1. Les ailes brisées

J'ai longtemps hésité avant d'écrire sur Griffith. Surtout parce que, dans mon entourage, tout le monde le considère comme l'essence-même du Mal et que mon intérêt pour Griffith peut donc sembler malsain.

Je suis au tome 13 de Berserk, mais j'ai lu plein d'articles, fureté dans les scans. Vous pourriez penser que je ne sais pas de quoi ce Faucon est capable et que mon attirance pour lui se muera en haine, mais je ne crois pas. Je dois savoir à peu près tout ce qu'il fera d'horrible !

Bref, jusqu'au bout avec Griffith et bienvenue dans mon côté sombre !

Voici donc mon 1er texte sur Griffith. (Avant-éclipse)

* * *

Mon rêve. Mon rêve. Piétiné à cause de toi.

Tu étais à moi. Je t'avais gagné. Tu te rappelles ? Ma victoire, ta soumission. Totale. Comment as-tu pu, as-tu osé réclamer à nouveau ta liberté ?

Ma main tente de se crisper. Mes doigts privés de leurs tendons parviennent uniquement à trembler. Ma frustration n'a d'égale que ma colère et mon désespoir.

Ce bourreau connaît son travail. Briser, déchirer, déformer. Pas un seul point de mon corps n'a été épargné. Jusqu'à ma langue qu'il porte en collier, qu'il lèche vicieusement devant moi.

Ces heures, ces jours passés à l'entendre commenter la beauté de mes muscles sacrifiés, monologuer sur l'art de la torture dont il est, de son point de vue, le maître incontesté.

Un an que je supporte cela. Que mon corps semble chaque jour atteindre sa limite avant de résister. Encore.

Privé de mouvement, de lumière, les images se bousculent dans ma tête. Ta surprise face à la Béhérit. Nos rires qui se mêlent à l'issue d'un combat. Les vies sacrifiées pour que mon rêve continue d'exister. Notre ascension jusqu'à la victoire ultime. Puis, ton départ.

Ton départ sous cette neige. Tu ne t'es même pas retourné. A genoux sur le tapis blanc, j'abhorre ton abandon.

Ta faute. Ma douleur et ma chute.

Ton absence me rend fou, mon calme s'effrite à la froideur de la place vide dans mon dos. Tu étais mon bras sombre, celui qui s'armait pour me protéger, pour que vive mon rêve.

La neige fond, disparaît dans ma tête, remplacée par l'image d'elle, cette oie blanche qui écarte les cuisses trop rapidement.

Si facile de la séduire, de lui faire croire au prince charmant. Le sais-tu que lorsque j'étais en elle, je ne pensais qu'à toi ? Qu'elle n'a été que le réceptacle de mon désespoir, l'exutoire à ma colère ?

Ce château doit être mien. Son image a hanté mon enfance, a soutenu ma quête. Je ne veux pas m'arrêter là. Je le vois qui se dresse, me nargue dans la lumière. Il semble inaccessible depuis ces ténèbres. Pourtant, il est toujours là.

J'étais si près. J'ai frôlé des doigts le pouvoir. Si grisant. Il suffisait de si peu. D'encore un peu de temps.

Ces créatures qui rampent hors des murs, viennent caresser ma peau meurtrie. Elles vénèrent ce corps détruit. Bientôt, disent-elles, bientôt, notre Seigneur. Sont-elles réelles ou une création de mon esprit ? Vais-je aussi perdre la raison ?

Il ne me reste plus que les pensées. Coincé dans cette double prison, ce corps enfermé dans ce cachot. Faucon aux ailes brisées.


	2. Le prix du rêve (I)

Retour sur une scène qui m'a marquée : Griffith qui se griffe au sang dans le tome 7. Pourquoi ? Tentative de réponse ici ! Quelque part, entre abject et nécessaire. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Je referme la porte, regarde le champ de bataille qui sera le mien durant cette nuit. Les dorures, le luxe de la pièce. Cette richesse à outrance, si étrangère aux tentes de mon campement, qui suinte des murs, qui peut tout acheter. Même mon corps.

Non, ne pas y penser pas maintenant.

Cette envie de m'enfuir quand ses lèvres se plaquent sur les miennes que sa main qui n'a connu que la soie et les banquets glisse dans ma nuque. Cette répugnance quand sa langue s'invite dans ma bouche.

Ne pas réfléchir. Ne rien ressentir.

Me laisser déshabiller comme une poupée de chiffon, un jouet pour seigneurs. M'allonger sur les draps froids. Frémir d'horreur quand ce corps flétri se colle au mien.

Ses mains qui se promènent sur mon corps. Son souffle puant dans mon cou. Odeur d'ail, de vin, d'aigre sueur. Ma main qui se crispe sur le drap quand il me pénètre. Ses ahanements de bestiau en rut. Mes lèvres qui se serrent pour retenir mon dégoût. De lui. De moi.

Les gémissements de plaisir que je dois lui donner. Lui faire croire. Vendre le mensonge autant que mon corps. Vieillard avide de chair fraîche, y crois-tu ?

Fermer les yeux, voir ce château qui m'appelle, me concentrer sur lui. Ne voir que le but, oublier les moyens.

Occulter ce qui se passe dans cette chambre, les morts sur les champs de bataille. Tous ceux qui croient en mon rêve qui me donnent leurs bras, leurs vies au cœur des combats. Ces ennemis que j'écrase. La vision de cet enfant mort qui me croyait héros de son conte. Son songe aussi brisé que son jouet.

Cette évidence qui m'emplit à chaque fois que j'y pense : je bâtis mon rêve sur une colline de membres arrachés, de cadavres sanglants. J'emporte dans mon sillage des vies, des rêves qui se joignent au mien. Mon chemin est tracé dans le sang.

Pourquoi je me vends alors qu'ils me suivent tous ? Que leur sacrifice à mon rêve est sans concession ? Ils me sont si fidèles. Je pourrais leur demander des années de combats. Mais… Cette solution serait tellement plus lente et marquée de leur sang. Je n'ai pas le temps. Ne pas attendre. Foncer vers mon rêve à n'importe quel prix.

Même celui-là. Donner mon corps et mon âme.

Payer la dîme pour mon ambition. Le prix de mon rêve. Marqué dans nos corps. A tous.


End file.
